No Pain, No Gain
by Thalia Kendall
Summary: Another Bronze Snitch One-Shot! Roger Davies, disoriented by a bludger during a game...makes a rather humorous mistake afterwards...fluffy fun! *DONE!*


Okay! And yet another Bronze Snitch cookie for your enjoyment! This was based on a brilliant idea by Ry, and is therefore dedicated to him. Enjoy!!!

            Disclaimers apply. I own nada. Got it?

*          *          *

            Roger Davies had once heard his mother remark that the smartest people made the most embarrassing and stupid mistakes.   
            He had, of course, scoffed at those words. He was a Ravenclaw, and Quidditch captain and a top student of that respected house to boot. He was certainly not one to make embarrassing and stupid mistakes, and he was fairly sure that by the time he left Hogwarts, he would have proven his mother's words wrong.   
            Well, that was what he thought until that day, minutes after the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw game his sixth year.   
            That year, he had been using a new Seeker. Cho Chang was one of his friends. Not one of his close cronies, to be sure, but neither did she lionize him like several other girls on the account that he was the Quidditch captain. She had been a Reserve since her second year, but had been caught by a bludger and knocked off her broom one game, and out of concern for the small second-year Chinese girl, he had advised her to quit and take it easy for a year on the condition that she could have the Seeker position her 4th year. Cho had agreed, and from then on, despite the difference in their ages, had counted him as one of her best friends in the house. He had no objections. She was a very good seeker, fun to be around, and, though he would rather swallow a flaming goalpost than admit it to her, quite easy on the eyes as well.   
            The Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw game had been the first game in which she was officially the Seeker, and she had performed brilliantly. Diving with such precision at that speed on a Comet 260 was certainly no easy task, but she had done a spectacular job. Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff by more than 200 points, and so, despite the fact that Roger had been hit by a bludger during the game, and now held an ice pack to the side of his aching head, he was perfectly happy and content. A satisfied smile on his face, he opened the door to the locker room and walked in, unaware that his teammates were snickering and shaking their heads behind him.   
            Roger walked towards the lockers, automatically going to Locker 428. Shrugging out of his Quidditch robes and the dirty t-shirt he wore underneath, he opened the locker that he always used to retrieve his uniform and school robes.   
            There was a school uniform sweater and shirt in there, to be sure. But why did they have Gryffindor colors, and the sweater embroidered with the letters "AJ"? And why were they so small? Roger frowned, and rifled through the locker. Good Lord! What on Earth was a pair of black, obviously feminine panties doing in there? And a SKIRT?   
            Someone must have moved his things. Roger narrowed his eyes. What sort of stupid prank was this? Dropping his Quidditch robes and t-shirt carelessly on the bench, he wandered down the rows of lockers to find the other blokes on his team. Hmm....they were being awfully quiet...   
            He had gone through all the rows of lockers without finding anyone at all, when he heard the faint sound of someone taking a shower in the back. Aha! So THAT's where they were. Well, he would wait in the row closest to the showers. Whoever it was, that person would not be able to get out without being spotted by him. And interrogated until that person told him where his clothing was hidden.   
            Five minutes later, the sound of rushing water ceased. Footsteps moved towards him, and a moment later, the person came into view, wrapped in a large, fluffy blue towel. Roger took one look, and at that moment, both of them screamed.             

            Roger simply stared with mouth agape, stunned. Cho Chang, hair down and wet and falling to waist, her face crimson with embarrassment and anger, and wearing nothing but a towel, was facing him, arms crossed protectively over her chest, eyes snapping, one small bare foot tapping impatiently on the floor, waiting for an explanation.   
            Of course, he had a perfectly reasonable explanation. Which he would recall as soon as....as soon as she had re-dressed herself in those billowy school robes that hung upon her like an upturned sack. And hide...certain things...that were at the moment unhidden. How in flaming MERLIN did such a petite girl have such long, slender legs?!   
            But Cho seemed to have forgotten about school robes and such altogether. She spoke again, snapping at him, "So tell me, Roger, why are you here, SHIRTLESS, waiting for me to come out of the shower?"   
            "I---I...my clothes! They were not in my locker!"   
            Cho rolled her eyes, "And what does that have to do with ambushing me coming out of the shower?"   
            "I----I looked and someone replaced them with someone else's stuff..." Roger trailed off, then frowned at Cho. "What are YOU doing in here? What if the other blokes see you like this?!"   
            Cho gave him a half-amused, half-bewildered look. "Why, I'd expect they'd be rather shocked, but seeing as to how this is the girls' locker room, I fail to see how this would be an issue. And you still have not told me what YOU are doing here."   
            Roger's jaw dropped. "This is the GIRLS' locker room?!"   
            Cho nodded slowly, making a mental room to alert Madam Pomfrey that her Quidditch captain's bludger to the head was much more serious that she had originally thought. "Yes...the signs on the door cannot be charmed or changed, remember? Ever since that time the Weasley Twins altered the sign after that one game and Marcus Flint got concussed by Angelina Johnson when he stumbled inside thinking that it was the boys' locker room...check for yourself. There's another sign at the entrance of the showers." As Roger rushed towards where she pointed, Cho ducked into a changing stall to put on her regular clothes, face flaming. How HUMILIATING it was, to be seen almost NAKED by Roger! AND him without his shirt...she hoped that he did not notice her staring. But still....WHAT was he doing here? 

            By the time that she had finished changing, he was back in his dirty Quidditch robes, making a concentrated effort to keep his eyes on her face. "I'm sorry...I...I walked in here accidentally..." he said awkwardly. "I'll...leave." Uncomfortably patting her still-damp hair, he turned and walked out of the wrong locker room to the right one.   
            "You're still alive?!" was the first incredulous statement that reached his ears when he walked into the boys' locker room. Giving Ethan Wendell a strange look, Roger started to change out of his Quidditch robes. 

            "Why, is there some reason I should not be?" 

            "You probably just saw Cho NAKED, and she didn't slaughter you?" Jeremiah Harmon, the Keeper, suddenly grinned and slapped his captain on the back. "Or has something been going on without our knowledge, and seeing Cho in a state of dishabille is nothing unusual to you?"   
            "No! Of course not!! We don't like each other like that!" Harmon was an idiot, and had he not been an excellent keeper, Roger would have discarded him years ago. And what was with the impertinent questions today? It wasn't like anything HAPPENED. As for him being...slightly distracted...while talking to Cho in the girls' locker room, that was surprise. Pure surprise. That was all.

            As if reading his thoughts, Harmon smirked at his captain, "Suuure, you just keep on thinking that." The Keeper sauntered out without another word.   
            Yes, he would keep on thinking that. Because he was NOT attracted to Cho Chang. No, he wasn't! Really! All right, she might be QUITE attractive, but that was beside the point! The two of them? What a ridiculous idea! She didn't like him that way, and he....despite the fact that she was sweet and spirited and a talented Quidditch player and beautiful and fun....he was not attracted to her either! Really!!   
            Now....to live this all down!!

*          *          *

What do you think? Review and tell me!!

  
  
  



End file.
